All About Us
by ScarletHitachiin
Summary: The Host Club has noticed that the infamous twins have been acting strange. One night, they throw a ball and play an unexpected piece just for the brothers. This song makes them confess their suppressed feelings.


**Author's Note: Yep, another fluffy HikaKao one-shot from yours truly. This time, a song fic. The song that will be used is "All About Us" by He is We. I own NOTHING! The lyrics belong to the wonderful band, He is We and Ouran belongs to the amazing Bisco Hatori.**

 **Enjoy!**

It was late summer in Japan and the school year was drawing to a close. Students lined the hallways, chattering about their summer plans. One trio stood out in particular. Two gingers, twins, and a brunette. Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, the infamous devil twins of Ouran's Host Club, and Haruhi Fujioka, the famous honor student on Ouran's campus. They appeared to be a rather deep conversation.

"What?! You mean you've never been to a debutante ball?" Hikaru questioned the brunette incredulously, jaw dropped.

"No. I don't really like dancing too much and I don't really see the point of dressing up like the Queen of England just for a few measly hours and prancing about." The brunette responded heatedly, annoyed with the twins' incredulous remarks. _Damn rich brats! Don't they understand that not everyone has funds for such frivolous parties?_ She thought to herself as she placed her hand on the door to the infamous Music Room 3.

"Really? But dressing you'd the best part." Kaoru chimed in, pushing against the left door while his brother mirrored him on the right.

"We've been to several. We even got to design a few of the dresses the guests wore." The older twin added from the right.

"Well, everyone isn't as privileged as the two of you or everyone else in the Host Club are." she pointed out as she turned her head to look straight ahead only to be met with a gut crushing hug from the Club's idiotic king, Tamaki Suoh.

"Haruhiiiiii!" The blonde screeched at the top of his lungs. "We're throwing a ball tonight! Isn't that amazing?!" He squealed, rubbing his face on hers and damn near choking the poor girl.

"A ball?! We were just talking about the balls that we've been to." Hikaru exclaimed, looking at his twin.

"Yeah, Haruhi's never been to one. We were just telling her about them!" Kaoru added, looking back at his brother.

"Ugh, when is it?" Haruhi groaned, finally managing to get out of Tamaki's suffocating grasp.

"Tonight, here in the ballroom." Kyoya replied from where he sat, typing away on his laptop.

"Will there be cake?" Honey-senpai asked, munching on a cake at a nearby table.

"But, of course!" Tamaki cheered, posing dramatically.

The twins grinned at each other, amber eyes bright. "Yes!" They cheered.

"Everyone is allowed 2 hours prep time. You are to be back t school by seven, understood?" Kyoya announced, looking up from his laptop screen with a menacing smile.

Everyone gulped and nodded out of fear of the Shadow king. "Yes." they chorused.

"Great, see you all at seven." The raven haired vice-president said with a cute, but somewhat creepy smile.

"See you at seven, bye!" The two gingers shouted a little too quickly as they bolted out the door.

"What's gotten into Hika-chan and Kao-chan?" Honey questioned, looking up at the ever-so-silent Mori.

The tall senior grunted in response. "Not sure.." he said.

"Those two have been acting a bit odd all day long." Haruhi piped up. "In class today, they kept spacing out and staring at each other. It was kind of...creepy." she said with a shudder.

"Huh...Wonder what's up with them…" Tamaki muttered.

 **Meanwhile, with the Twins…**

"Well, what do you think?" Hikaru asked his brother as he posed in the costume Tamaki had given him a while back. It was a pale blue suit with a white trim. It also came with a white mask.

"It looks nice. Your bow tie is a bit crooked, though." Kaoru replied, standing to adjust the crooked blue bow.

The older twin turned his head to allow the young easier access. He blushed slightly as his twin stepped away to admire his work with a heart melting smile.

"There. Perfect." The youngest of the pair chirped, smiling. He adjusted the hat on his pale green suit and stood up straight to allow his twin to appraise his costume. "Well?" he asked.

"You look nice." The older Hitachiin stated, speaking a little too quickly.

Kaoru noticed his twin's speech pattern quickening, "Hikaru? What's wrong?" he asked, a concerned look flashed in his amber gaze.

"N-Nothing. Let's get ready to go." Hikaru said, gathering a change of clothes for after the party was over.

"O-Okay." The younger twin stuttered. Something's up with him… he thought, a light blush crossing his face.

 _What is he hiding from me?_

 **Back At The Host Club…**

"Gentleman, are we all ready?" Kyoya asked plainly, eyeing the line of teens. Each wore a tux with different colors. Hikaru wore blue, Kaoru wore green, Tamaki wore white, Haruhi wore brown, Mori wore purple, Honey wore grey and Kyoya wore black.

"Ready!" The others cheered.

Tamaki took charge as he grabbed the mic, "Good evening, my lovely lambs. Tonight is a ball presented by Ouran's very own Host Club. We hope that you'll enjoy yourselves to your heart's extent." he said with a stunning grin as he bowed.

A plethora of squeals reverberated around the room, forming a roar of squealing girls.

The music started with the standard classical pieces. Each of the hosts were dancing with one of their guests. Towards the end of the night, however, was when things got truly interesting.

"Alright, my darlings, tonight we're doing something a bit different." Tamaki announced.

The brothers looked up at their club president. "What?!" they said in surprise.

"Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, please make your way to the dance floor." The blonde beckoned.

"Huh?!" The twins exclaimed, staring up at their "lord".

Mori shuffled over, throwing each twin over one of his shoulders before putting them down in the spotlight.

Hikaru looked towards Kaoru who met his gaze. Both were confused as they watched Tamaki.

"This last song is for the Hitachiin brothers. Go on, you two. Don't think we haven't figured the two of you out." The blonde announced.

The girls watched the pair, murmuring quietly.

" _T_ _ake my hand, I'll teach you to dance_ _I'll spin you around, won't let you fall down_ _Would you let me lead? You can step on my feet_ _Give it a try, it'll be alright"_

"K-Kaoru?" Hikaru stuttered, bowing and extending his hand. "W-Will you dance with me?" he asked, blushing.

 _"The room's hush hush and now's our moment_ _Take it in, feel it all and hold it_ _Eyes on you, eyes on me_ _We're doing this right"_

Kaoru blushed darkly and took his brother's hand. "Y-yes, Hikaru. I will." he said, smiling wide.

The older twin looked up, smiling and leading his brother into a ballroom style dance.

 _" 'Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love_ _Spotlight's shining, it's all about us_ _It's all about us_ _And every heart in the room will melt_ _This is a feeling I've never felt but_ _It's all about us"_

The two danced, spinning gracefully as they did so. Kaoru had his arms looped gently around Hikaru's neck.

 _"Suddenly, I'm feeling brave_ _Don't know what's got into me, why I feel this way_ _Can we dance real slow?_ _Can I hold you real close?"_

Their lips connected in a soft, gentle kiss. "Kaoru, there's something I've been wanting to tell you for a while…" he said quietly.

Kaoru shushed him. "I think I know. I love you too, Hikaru."

 _" 'Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love_ _Spotlight's shining, it's all about us_ _It's all (about us) Hey-ey-ey hey_ _(Every heart in the room will melt)_ _This is a feeling I've never felt but_ _It's all_ _It's all about us"_ Applause echoed throughout the ballroom as well as squeals and a few groans when the song came to an end.

The brothers drew back from their embrace, their faces an identical shade of red.

"Congratulations, you shady twins. We always knew there was something between the two of you." Tamaki sang into the microphone.

Simultaniously, the gingers turned towards each other, shrugged, and kissed again.

"Tonight is all about us." Hikaru said quietly, cradling his brother's head.

"The room's all hush hush." Kaoru quoted with a smirk as he kissed his twin again.

And, thus, it was a perfect night. Hikaru was right. That night was all about them.


End file.
